


Borrowing

by Baby_Fangirl



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fluffy stuff, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:43:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9790388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baby_Fangirl/pseuds/Baby_Fangirl
Summary: After Cordelia rises as the Supreme, Misty deals with a new loneliness of not having her girlfriend around every hour of the day. Foxxay Oneshot





	

Misty had expected this, simply knew it was going to happen considering that Cordelia had risen to Supremecy, and still had to deal with the coven as headmistress as well. That had been a whole tiring two weeks ago now, and despite how much the Cajun despised it; they didn't spend as much time together anymore, even their one-to-one lessons in the greenhouse had become less and less frequent. But still fate couldn't keep them apart forever.

And Misty missed her.

She missed Cordelia’s gorgeous smile that made her entirely giddy every single time; She missed eating with her in the woman’s office when she had been working too hard for too long and missed having her singing and dancing to Stevie with her in the greenhouse. She missed the crooked smiles and offhand, flirty comments. She missed it all... it was like the swamp witch had been stuck in a coffin again, unable to be with her lover, but it was worse this time around because this time, she could do something about this, only decided not to.

If that wasn't bad enough, even Zoe was too busy to talk to her. Cordelia had elected the brunette to file the student’s applications for the academy, so she was alone. Completely and utterly alone.

Misty Day wasn't good at being alone anymore.

And she blamed her loneliness when she paced their room, with tears threatening to spill on her porcelain cheeks, she snatched one of Cordelia's sweatshirt from their closet, instinctively bringing the garment to her face, just to inhale the scent that was distinctly the headmistress. If she couldn't be with the Supreme every hour of the day, the necromancer had to settle for the next best thing instead.

Misty pulled her own blouse over her head, disregarding it as the shirt fell to the floor, and slipped into Delia’s instead. Climbing into their shared bed, the Cajun curled her legs underneath her, settling back against the several propped up pillows and pulled a music magazine that had been handed down from Madison, out from where she'd tucked it under the mattress.

For the first time in a whole extended two weeks, she felt a tiny bit better.

Pouring over every page; the celebrity artist in their glamorous outdoors and the latest hits, a smell that was distinctly Cordelia-like lingered around her. Basil leaves (typically from their many rendezvous points in the woman's greenhouse); the berry scented shampoo that she knew was the headmistress’ favourite, a hint of vanilla and... something else. Something happily familiar that she couldn't quite place her ringed finger on. Whatever it was, it was perfect.

She was still flicking through the magazine when she was startled by the click of their bedroom door shutting. The swamp witch beamed, staring up at Cordelia with widened, bright blue eyes as she jumped from their bed and flung herself into the woman's arms, that beautiful scent intensifying.

“I missed ya so much!” the Cajun exclaimed, burying her nose into the crook of the Supremes’ neck. Cordelia’s lithe, long fingers affectionately smoothed out the curls of her honeycomb hair, stroking delicately through those wild tresses.

“I missed you too, sweetheart,” The headmistress assured, sighing in gentle relief at the feeling of having Misty so close. It pained her the hours, the days when she went without feeling the girl’s body so close to hers, without hearing the Cajun drawl she adored so much. “I’m so sorry, Misty Darling, I was so-” She silenced, abruptly cut off by the swamp witches lips pressing against her own.

All the worked-up tension that had built up in her body melted away as she kissed her lover, a genuine smile threatening to slide onto her lips. She couldn’t help it. Cordelia grinned, so overjoyed at having her beautiful necromancer back in her arms, and although the smile broke their kiss, Misty pecked her lips again and again, before peppering her whole face with sweet, feather-light kisses.

“Ya ain’t gotta explain it ta me, Miss Cordelia, I’m jus’ real glad ya here,” the swamp witch declared honestly, finally pulling away from their endearing embrace, just to take in how beautiful the woman looked, especially wearing her tight-fitting attire and those reading glasses that they had discovered Misty absolutely adored.

“Misty, baby, perhaps you could answer something for me?” Cordelia glanced up at her lover with a suppressing smile, dark eyes twinkling behind a thin layer of glass. Her soft hands found their position on the Cajun’s shoulders, inching closer to press her warm lips to the girl’s chin sweetly.

“Anythin’,” Misty answered, letting her sapphire blue eyes fall closed a moment under the effects of her headmistress’ loving ministrations, her own strong hands resting on the older womans hips, coaxing her closer.

Cordelia chose that moment to trail her sweet kisses to the side of her neck, casting a teasing glance up to her talented witch before whispering hotly against her skin, “Is that my sweatshirt, that you’re wearing?”

Misty let a soft moan descend from her semi-parted lips, pulling her Supreme flush against her hips, “I missed you,” was the only offered explanation that the wild-haired blonde gave as she squirmed sheepishly, giving a little shrug. Was stealing her clothes one way to get her attention? Normally it was taking her clothes off that did the trick.

“We’ve established that, darling” Cordelia murmured, captivated by her girlfriend’s warm skin. She pulled back only to find the Cajun’s slightly pouted lips, kissing her delightedly again. 

The kiss deepened, a tangle of tongues and sneaky gasps, both pressing close into the other’s body, needy for contact that had been denied for so long. Misty was kissing her Supreme so desperately that later her lips were sure to bruise, but then again… her dark-eyed beauty always kissed them better.

They maneuvered towards their large bed, the swamp witch fell back and brought her headmistress down on top of her as sweet laughter burst lovingly from their lips. The older woman leant down, pecking the girl’s nose affectionately.

“I like you wearing my things, it’s cute,” the headmistress decided, attacking her lover’s lips once again. Misty had wanted Cordelia's attention, and now she had all of it.


End file.
